Whiskey Jack
Whiskey Jack * Name: 'Wiisagejaak (registered name. Real name unknown). *'Position: 'President of Hiding Crane Land Development, board member of Scheels All-Season Outfitting. Also known to be ''atkuku (grandfather) of the Misko-ziibi tiwahe of the Tiošpaye. *'''Citizenship: Under the name Wiisagejaak he is an enrolled citizen of the Nēhiyaw tribe in the Oceti Sakowin and under the name "Wisakedjak" is registered as an Omushkego Citizen of the Niswi-mishkodewinan. These two citizenships have been confirmed by the authorities within the RRDMZ with their authorizing authorities, although he has been known to produce a startling array of different seemingly legal and hard to verify identities given the need. *'Metatype: '''Uncertain, possibly either Human (''Homo sapiens sapiens) or Elf (Homo sapiens nobilis) *'Date of Birth: 'Unknown Whiskey Jack is a hard guy to pin down and puts a lot of effort into keeping it that way. For guys who work in the shadows, its good business practice to keep the details of their life and work vague, but Jack brings this to a whole new level. The cloud of rumors and legends about him so effectively obscure the facts that its almost impossible to tell what's true and what isn't about the undisputed head of the local Tiošpaye. Nobody knows where he's from or how old her is or even if those are relevant questions. Even his name is a fairly obvious deception. "Wiisagejaak " (and its endless variant spellings 'Wisakedjak" "Wihsakecahkw" etc) is the name of a trickster spirit well known to the Algonquian-speaking peoples of the north. Many of the same stories are told of Wiisagejaak as the Anishinaabe tell about Nanobozho or the Lakota tell about Iktomi. Asking around, the first confirmed mention I could find of the man we now know as Whiskey Jack is during the chaos of The Awakening , when he was spotted making bargains with refugees, taking their possessions to save them from the wrath of the newly-awakened Red River. Even these early sightings are confused by legend as some of the people who knew him then swear he looked exactly the same as he does now, despite it being over fifty years ago. From there, there's reports of him both helping those stranded on this side of the Red and of him running scams all throughout the Red River Valley. By the time William Whiteclay 's growing 'Tiošpaye' (or 'extended family') organized operation reached out beyond the Oceti Sakowin border and into the Red River, Whiskey Jack had already gathered a fairly strong network of contacts and collaborators and it was easier for Whiteclay to just acknowledge the local status quo and make Jack the head of his operations in the area, naming him the atkuku of the Misko-ziibi tiwahe of the Tiošpaye, with authority over all activity in Region 3 of the Zone. As head of the Sioux side of the Fargo underworld, he has made fought wars against and made deals with nearly every major organized crime outfit in the area, he's negotiated treaties with Don Catarone, head of the Minneapolis mafia, brought the Wakiyan tiwahe and the Winter Cartel under his power, driven off challenges from the Jacks and The 1323. He even served as a mentor to John Mist-Calf, founder of the Heathens MC. And in the process became a legend. How powerful he is personally, not just as the head of the local Tiošpaye, but as a being, is not fully known. He is known to be magically awakened, likely a full spellcaster, but to what extent is one of the great secrets of the Fargo underworld. Return to: Tiošpaye Category:People Category:Underworld Category:Sioux